Elsa vs Hiro Fight!
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Elsa is not happy about what Hiro did to her sister at the Disney gathering, so she arranges a fight with Hiro to try and even the score, but things get a little out of hand... A Sequel to Hiro Snaps.


"I can't believe he just outright strangled you!" Elsa complains to thin air while talking to Anna, while Anna herself remained silent. "I'll teach him to mess with my sister!" Elsa clenches her fist as it radiates mist. Anna tries to speak up but she remained silent still.

"All I need to do is challenge him to a fight..." Elsa mutters. "I... I'm SURE his friends are... Are speaking sense into him as we speak! T... There's no need to do this Elsa!" Anna nervously responds, shivering with fear of what her sister could do to young Hiro. Elsa turned to face Anna. "It doesn't matter of his age, he should know better than to strangle someone out of anger! Like I say, conceal it, don't let it show..." She responds to Anna as she folds her arms.

"I'll find the phone and call him or his friends or whatever... I'm not letting this go until I've taught this boy a lesson!" Elsa angrily yells to herself, walking off, leaving Anna to just sit there in the bedroom.

* * *

"Hiro, someone's on the line for you, and she sounds angry!" Go Go yells from across the room, holding up his mobile. Hiro quickly runs up and takes the phone out of Go Go's hands. "Hello?" he asks.

"YOU!" Elsa growls.

"Me?" Hiro replies, confused.

"You were the one that almost strangled my sister to death last night!"

"Yea, so? Oh... You're the one with the logic-defying powers that only freezes solid objects when the plot needs it..."

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Cool yourself miss queen, or else you'll end up causing world freeze 2."

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! FACE ME, HOW YOU SAY IT, IRL, TOMORROW NIGHT IN MY COURTYARD!"

"Finally, an actual threat since-" Hiro couldn't finish his sentence, for Elsa had hung up. "Well, she sounded feistier than in the movie..." Hiro notes, looking at his phone. "Well, this will finally be another worthy challenge then..." He says, putting a light smirk on his face. "Time to fight magic with technology..."

* * *

"You REALLY don't have to do this Elsa, he's years younger than you and could likely get more hurt than you would... It could even kill him if you take it too far." Anna tries to talk her sister out of it. Elsa just glares at Anna. "He almost killed you." Elsa says. "I'm not going to put you in danger like that again!" She exclaims.

Anna then stays silent as Elsa walked off, then Anna murmurs to herself. "At most I would've blacked out, he isn't that strong..."

* * *

"Alright buddy, let us have a training session." Hiro says as he passes by Baymax. "What do we have to train for?" Baymax asks in his regular cute tone. Hiro turns around to to face Baymax. "We're gonna go up against some magic." Hiro tells his buddy.

"Magic?" Baymax tilts his head. "Well, I guess it's sorta like the weapons the gang have, yet people are naturally born with them or somehow obtain them, but they don't need technology to use em." Hiro explains it the best he can. "All I really know is robots, sorry... Well, are you ready to train?" He follows up, picking up Baymax' big glove.

* * *

A day later...

It's now 5pm. One more hour till showdown... Or is it?

"Ugh, can't they just start the fight early? I wanna go home already." Go Go groans, since they've been in the Arendale courtyard for an hour already.

Hiro is resting on the back of Baymax and he yawns. "Yea, what even is taking your sister so long? It's not like she has to get dressed or anything for this." Hiro questions Anna, who is standing on the other side of the courtyard. "Well, I'm not entirely sure myself... Oh, here she comes..." Anna responds, then turning her head to her older sister. She seems to be in her most recognisable outfit... But now it lacks a cape and the dress now only goes down to her knees.

"I hope your ready..." Elsa says, charing up some sort of projectile in her hand. "I've been ready for the past hour now. Come at me!" Hiro shouts back, then using Baymax to fly into the air as soon as the match starts, causing Elsa to miss the big ice ball she threw at Hiro and Baymax. "Ha ha, try not to charge an attack before the battle starts miss." Hiro teases Elsa, and Elsa grows slightly enraged.

From the air, Baymax launches his fist at Elsa and it pushes her at a somewhat high speed, and slams her into an icy pillar, causing it to crack. Elsa growls and easily gets back up, shooting icy snowballs at Baymax. Baymax is hit by a few of them but seems unaffected. Then Baymax comes flying down and grabs Elsa, and spins around with her, throwing her into another ice pillar.

"Is this your only plan? Throwing me into my own ice?" Elsa sounds annoyed. Baymax and Hiro are now up in the air again. Elsa then uses her ice to push her up into the air. She lands on top of Baymax and freezes his wings before Hiro kicks her off.

With all of his wings frozen and unable to function for now, Baymax plummets to the ground, which now makes this fight a ground-only fight.

Elsa immediately starts shooting sharp icicles at the two. Baymax blocks them with ease and they seem to be of no affect.

"Looks like I'll have to try something else..." Elsa sighs. But she immediately springs to action, launching chunks of ice from them at the ground. Baymax fails to block most of them but they only seem to affect both Baymax and Hiro a little bit.

Without any commands, Baymax runs up to Elsa and starts kicking her and punching her. After a punch to the side of the face, Elsa gets flung to the side. She creates a thick ice bubble to buy her some time.

"Ugh... Nothing is phasing them... I guess I'll have to go to the last resort..." Elsa murmurs quietly to herself. She turns the bubble's smooth surface into a spike-filled one, and shatters the bubble in a way that sends the pieces flying forward at a high speed. Baymax manages to block this but it damages his suit a little.

"Uh oh... Er, Baymax? Does your Flying Fist still work?" Hiro asks for Baymax to try and use it, worried it might not work. Baymax aims his fist at Elsa but it fails to launch. "No. The sharp ice spikes must have damaged it." Baymax responds. "Just great..." Hiro groans.

From the sidelines, Hiro's group and Anna both look concerned, since Elsa looks more agitated than she should be.

"Time to lose!" Elsa shouts. She slams down her foot and several areas of the ice floor turn into spikes.

"This doesn't look..." Hiro says, sounding somewhat scared now, mainly since he thought Elsa wouldn't take this too seriously. But, Incoming! Elsa fires a huge wall of ice at the two of them. Hiro jumps off and Baymax is pinned down by the wall of ice. He doesn't seem able to break it.

Hiro is now at a great disadvantage... He hasn't made his suit to do anything yet.

Hiro hangs his head low. "Ok Elsa, you wi-" Suddenly, Hiro is impaled from behind. The Spike sinks back into the ground but the damage is done. It hit him right next to the heart. The audience gasps and look ready to move onto the battlefield. Hiro is heavily bleeding from the chest area and he falls back onto the ice.

"HIRO!" The gang shouts as they rush over to him, Anna does too. Wasabi goes to free Baymax to see if he can do anything to help Hiro.

Honey holds Hiro in her arms, but makes sure none of the blood gets on her. "Please hang in there Hiro... Please..." She tries to encourage him. Hiro is growing pale. Anna sits next to Hiro and holds his hand. "Hiro, I'm so sorry... None of this should have happened." She apologises.

"Come on Baymax, there must be a way to save him!" Wasabi says in response to Baymax scanning Hiro. "He is losing blood at a very high rate and there is a hole that goes right through him... Not even I can make this better..." Baymax says, sounding kinda sad.

Hiro chuckles softly. "I'm sorry too... Anna..." Hiro responds, followed by a violent cough, but he puts on a smile. "Gonna tell Tadashi... You guys... Said... Hi..." He says with the last of his strength. His entire body goes limp and everyone lets out their tears.

Elsa watches from afar with her jaw dropped. She didn't think that he'd actually DIE... She's at a loss for words.

"Alright, what's going on here?!" Loudly asks a voice from nearby. Everyone turns their heads in the direction it's coming from - Mickey Mouse is standing there and doesn't look too impressed. He marches up to the group and examines Hiro's dead body. "What happened here?" He asks.

"Impalement of the left lung and almost the heart. Too much blood loss..." Baymax answers.

Mickey looks over at the shock-frozen Elsa. "I can see what has happened here..." Mickey says, approaching Elsa. "You're coming with me missy... You're gonna serve time until Disney decides to use you to make either a third frozen movie or turn your movies into an animated series..." He pulls out magic-proof handcuffs and cuffs them around Elsa's wrists and then pulls her along.

Hiro's body finally stops bleeding. Baymax picks up Hiro's body. "Ok everyone... Let's go..." Baymax starts to walk off, and the gang follows him.

* * *

It's now been two weeks after the death of Hiro. It's now the funeral after party and even Anna showed up. Baymax is looking around the now empty bedroom. Anna walks upstairs and into the room. "Oh Baymax, there you are... There was an accident with- Hey... What are you looking at?" Anna approaches Baymax, he's holding a note. It reads:

 _"Dear Baymax, and others_  
 _I have a funny feeling that something may go wrong today..._  
 _So if the worst happens to me out there during the fight,_  
 _I just want you to know that I love all you guys._  
 _And for Baymax... I've been satisfied with your care from the start._  
 _From Hiro."_


End file.
